Just Who Are You Exactly?
by XashXdawnX
Summary: An accident leaves Gary with amnesia and Leaf hopeful that he will one day remember who she is.


**XashXdawnX - Here's another OldRival oneshot because I love writing oneshots with them.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own anything.**

Leaf Green sat at the side of a hospital bed. Her eyes were rimmed red, her makeup smeared, her face damp from tears, and her hand holding the hand of the boy that laid on the bed. The boy being her boyfriend, of a year, Gary Oak.

 _He may not wake up and if he does he may have some problems. He suffered damage to his brain from the accident._

The doctor had told her that only a day ago. He had yet to wake up.

"What if he doesn't remember me?" she asked herself.

* * *

Leaf felt the weight shift and she opened her eyes. She lifted her head and saw Gary looking at her.

"You're awake!" she cried, a smile breaking onto her face.

Gary looked at her, confused.

"Just who are you exactly?" he asked.

"Leaf..."

"Where am I?" he asked.

 _Does he know me?_

"You're at the hospital."

"Why?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? Who are you?"

"The accident and I'm Leaf."

"What accident?"

"The car accident."

The door opened and a doctor walked in.

"Well it's good to see that you're awake." he said, walking over to the side of the bed.

"Can you tell me your name?" the doctor asked.

"Gary Oak," Gary replied.

"Your full name, please."

"Gary Lee Oak..."

"Date of birth?"

"September sixteenth nineteen ninety four."

"Address?"

"Professor Oak's lab."

"Family members?"

"My grandfather, Professor Oak. My parents are dead."

"School grade?"

"I'm in college. I'm a...sophomore at Kanto State."

The doctor looked at something on his clipboard.

"What grade?" he asked.

"A sophomore..."

"What sports do you play in college?"

"I don't play any sports."

"Major in college?"

"Undecided..."

"What high school did you go to?"

"Kanto Prep..."

The doctor wrote on the clipboard.

"Do you know why you're here?" the doctor asked.

"No...this girl...Leaf told me I was in a car accident." Gary replied.

"Name your best friend."

"Ash Ketchum, I grew up with him in Pallet Town."

"You remember where you grew up?"

"Yes, Pallet Town."

"And you don't know who she is?" the doctor asked, pointing to Leaf.

"She said her name was Leaf...but I don't know a Leaf."

Leaf bit her lip. He didn't remember her.

"It's just as I thought. He has forgotten this year. He remembers last year."

"What are you talking about?" Gary asked.

"You were in car accident and you had damage to your brain. You've forgotten this year."

"That's not-"

"I know this because you are a junior at Kanto State. Your major is Vetenary Medicine not undecided. Leaf is your girlfriend."

Gary looked at the doctor. He reached his hand up to his head and winced as he hit the stiches.

"But...I...will I remember?"

"It's possible, but these memories aren't long term memories, they were short term memories. You amy remember and then you may not."

Gary looked at Leaf. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. I guess we had a past, but I can't..."

"It's fine. I completely understand, Gary. I'll give you space and if you remember who I am then great, if not it's fine." Leaf replied.

She stood up. "I'm going to go get your grandpa."

She hurried out of the room and leaned against the wall. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. He didn't remember who she was. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she wiped at it angrily.

"I'll keep my word to him."

* * *

It had been five months since Gary's accident. He hadn't remembered anything, but he had recovered. He had fallen back into his regular routine. Ash had helped him with his work regarding his major and the professors were patience and understanding with his condition. He was back to his regular self. The only person missing from his life was Leaf, but he didn't remember who she was and hadn't wanted to give her false hope of him ever being able to be with her again. They had once been friends, then boyfriend and girlfriend, now they were just familiar faces.

Leaf cursed and ran about her dorm, hastily gathering her things for her first class. She had overslept and her class was starting soon. It wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't a test today.

She grabbed her bag and slung it across her shoulder and hurried out of her dorm.

She was in such a rush that she didn't see the door that was opening and the door slammed into her. She cried out and fell to the ground.

"Shit! I'm so sorry."

Leaf looked up and saw Gary.

She laughed to herself. This was similar to how they met the first time. The only thing different was her nose wasn't bleeding.

"Shit! Your nose!" Gary cried.

Leaf reached a hand up and touched her nose. She pulled it back to find blood.

 _Or not._

She looked around for her bag and found it and dug a tissue out.

"It's fine. No harm done." she said, dabbing at her nose.

"I-wait...Leaf?"

"Yeah, hey Gary."

She looked up and saw Gary looking at her strangely.

"This is how we first met." Gary said, breaking the silence.

Leaf looked at him in shock. "You remembered..."

"I-"

He blinked and held his head.

"I...I think everything's coming back..."

Leaf stood up. She couldn't believe this...he had remembered. But she couldn't get too excited.

"I...I was heading to the mall to help you jump your car off when I was in the accident." he said after being silent for a while.

Leaf nodded her head. "That's right..."

"I'm so sorry, Leaf. I remember everything. I..."

Leaf felt happy, but she didn't know what this meant for them.

"We...I..." Gary trailed.

She looked at him.

"Fuck it." he said.

He stepped forward and pulled Leaf to him and kiss her. Leaf was shocked at first, but melted into the kiss. When they parted they stayed close to one another, looking into one another's eyes.

"Don't ever let me walk away from you again. I don't care if I forget you again. Never let me let you go again. I'm so sorry, Leafy."

 **Please R &R**


End file.
